This invention relates generally to fluid conduits, flow metering devices and flow measuring devices and more particularly to fluid conduits having variable flow restrictors.
Typically, butterfly type throttle devices are used to control fuel and air flow to an engine or turbine combustor. The butterfly throttle can cause vortices in the fuel/air mixture and can impose a directional flow. These non-uniformities in the flow can cause uneven or inefficient combustion.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present flow metering devices. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.